All the rest is indifference
by Panna Snape
Summary: Jest rok 1997 i pewno ślizgonka staje w obliczu wyboru. Jest zakochana w dwóch mężczyznach. Skrajnie od siebie rożnych. Dodatkowo nadciąga wojna, a korytarze Hogwartu zaczynają ujawniać dawno skrywane cienie przeszłości. Czy Agnes uda się rozwikłać wszystkie zagadki na czas? Na kogo padnie jej wybór? Zapraszam do czytania! Ostrzegam, że im bardziej się rozkręca tym więcej angstu.
1. Chapter 1

Pierwszego września jak co roku na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte panował niewyobrażalny harmider. Dzieci biegały po peronie, rodzice głośno nawoływali swe pociechy, sowy oraz koty obijały się o pręty swych klatek wydając z siebie nie stworzone odgłosy. Jedenestoletnia dziewczynka szła powoli brzegiem peronu wraz ze swymi rodzicami. Jej ojciec wsiadł z nią do pociągu i włożył walizkę na półkę bagażową. Po czym wyszli na peron, aby się pożegnać. Ucałowała matkę i ojca, nie oglądając się wsiadła do pociągu. W jej przedziale siedziała już piątka osób. Dziewczynka usiadła na miejscu przy oknie i odezwała się do towarzyszy podróży.

\- Czy wasze matki też tak okropnie histeryzowały?

\- Tak.. u mnie tak zawsze jest.- odparł blondyn siedzący na przeciwko niej.

Reszta dzieci skinęła głowami potakująco. Drzwi przedziału otworzyły się i stanęła w nich Millicenta Bulstrode.

\- No wreszcie… Nie mogłam was znaleźć!

\- No, ale znalazłaś, a my już mieliśmy nadzieję…

\- Nie bądź złośliwa Ann. - powiedział Draco

\- Ale ja nie jestem złośliwa. Tylko żartowałam.

\- Nie zaczyna się zdania od ale,Ann, znamy doskonale te twoje żarciki. - odparła dziewczynka spod okna.

\- Agnes, Agnes, Agnes ty je znasz na pewno w końcu jesteś dla mnie jak siostra.

\- Dobra, dobra koniec tej bezsensownej dyskusji. Zajmijmy się czymś produktywnym. - powiedział czarnoskóry chłopak.

\- Popieram Blaise'a- krzyknął wysoki brunet.

Millicenta zajęła jedno z wolnych miejsc.

\- To co? Eksplodujący dureń? - zaproponował Draco

\- Ok

\- Super

\- Dla mnie bomba.

Gra toczyła się, aż do zmierzchu. Nagle Ann przerwała grę i zapatrzyła się za okno.

\- Ann co się dzieje?

\- Nic Agnes, poprostu boję się trochę.

\- Nie martw się za dwie godziny będzie po wszystkim.

\- Jeśli nie trafię do Slytherinu?

\- Na pewno trafisz. Twój ród od pokoleń zamieszkuje ten dom. Czemu miałabyś odbiegać od normy?

Agnes miała rację. Ann Crowley trafiła do Slytherinu, tak jak i Draco Malfoy, Zabini Blaise i Millicenta Bulstrode. Z całej paczki przyjaciół do przydziału została tylko Agnes. Z każdym nazwiskiem w jej żołądku zaciskał się coraz większy supeł. W końcu to nastąpiło. McGonagall ją wyczytała.

\- Snowwood Agnes!

Dziewczynka wyszła czując się coraz gorzej. Supeł w jej żołądku zaciskał się coraz bardziej. Powoli siadła na stołku, a McGonagall założyła tiarę na jej głowę.

 _\- Hmm. Gdzie by cię tu przydzielić. Nie masz w sobie cech puchonów, to pewne. Jesteś odważna,a le nie ślepa jak gryfoni, więc dom lwa odpada. Jesteś inteligentna i posiadasz pociąg do wiedzy. Są też w tobie cechy ślizgońskie. No cóż, to wybory świadczą o człowieku. Wybieraj Revenclaw czy Slytherin?_

 _\- Slytherin._

 _\- Jesteś pewna?_

 _\- Tak._

 _\- Dobrze, to twój wybór. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz go żałować._

 _\- Nie będę._

\- SLYTHERIN!

Agnes wyjątkowo zadowolona z siebie zeszła ze stołka odłożyła na niego tiarę i w miarę spokojnym krokiem ruszyła do stołu ślizgonów. Usiadła obok towarzysza z pociągu jej przyjaciela Charlesa Tallisa ucznia czwartego roku.

\- Charlie pokaż mi tego naszego sławetnego opiekuna, o którym tyle opowiadałeś w pociągu. - powiedziała.

\- Ness widzisz tego gościa w turbanie? Obok niego siedzi mężczyzna cały ubrany na czarno, to właśnie Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Siedem lat później ta sama grupa przyjaciół siedziała w pociągu w drodze na swój ostatni rok w Hogwarcie. Jednak tym razem w przedziale było wyjątkowo cicho. Agnes siedziała oparta o szybę i rozmyślała wspominając ubiegłe lata. Jej pierwszy rok w szkole był niebywale trudny, po raz pierwszy miała rywalkę, kogoś kto mógł dorównywać jej inteligencją. Była to dziewczyna z jej roku - Hermiona Granger, mugolaczka. Przegrali też puchar domów, a to było zasługą Pottera, który pokonał Quirella i uratował kamień filozoficzny. Drugi rok był niewiele lepszy. Choć wyprzedziła Granger w nauce znów przegrali puchar domów. Znów wina Pottera. Rok trzeci, podwójna porażka przegrali i puchar domów i puchar Quiditcha.

Czwarty rok był pełen niespodzianek. Została dziewczyną Draco. Tańczyła z nim na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym. Było magicznie. Cieszyła się też ze szczęścia swej przyjaciółki Ann. Została wtedy dziewczyną Charliego, który w tym samym roku ukończył Hogwart. Piaty rok, tu zaczynają się kłopoty i noszą zupełnie inne imię niż dotychczas. Severus Snape, Agnes się nim zauroczyła. Myślała, że to nic poważnego, ale pod koniec roku była pewna - wpadła po uszy. Zakochała się w opiekunie swojego domu. Rok szósty - kłopoty coraz większe. Severus Snape z każdym dniem wydawał się coraz przystojnieszy. W dodatku martwiła się o Draco. Dostał trudne zadanie miał zabić Dumbledora i prawie mu się to udało, ale starzec był sprytniejszy niż Czarny Pan przypuszczał, uciekł z wierzy i teraz znów knuje, aby obalić Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Zastanawiała się nad swoimi uczuciami do profesora Snape'a. Była pewna, że jest zakochana, ale czy to rozsądne. Prawdopodobnie nie. Z resztą on nie wyglądał jakby żywił do Agnes jakieś głębsze uczucia z reszta jak nauczyciel może żywić głębsze uczucia do uczennicy i to o 20 lat młodszej. Z drugiej strony Draco. Znała go od dziecka i kochała. Zaraz po zakończeniu ich ostatniego roku nauki i zdaniu owutemów mieli się zaręczyć. Nie było to małżeństwo zaaranżowane przez ich rodziców, ale takie prawdziwe, z miłości, przynajmniej tak do tej pory sadziła Agnes . Czy teraz miałaby siłę to wszystko odrzucić i walczyć o miłość Severusa Sanpe'a.

Jej rozmyślania przerwał Draco delikatnie nią potrząsając i mówiąc:

-Ness, czas już się przebrać. Za chwilę Hogwart.

Agnes nie zauważyła kiedy dojechali zbyt była pochłonięta swymi wstała wzięła swój mundurek i poszła się przebrać. Szło jej to niezwykle topornie. Jej lekko zesztywniałe palce raz po raz ześlizgiwały się z guzików koszuli, klamerki butów nie chciały się zapiąć, a szata odmawiała poprawnego ułożenia się. Kiedy zdążyła doprowadzić swój strój do porządku pociąg zatrzymał się. W Hogsmade padał obfity deszcz, więc Agnes ruszyła biegiem do powozu. Przez ulewę nastąpiło zamieszanie i w powozach jechały najdziwniejsze mieszaniny. Razem z Agnes jechała dwójka drugorocznych z Hufflepuffu. Jakiś czwartoroczny krukon, Eryk i Derek Lofting, bliźniacy z niższego roku ze Slytherinu i ostatnia para Wesleyów. Ginewra i Ronald. Agnes strasznie ich nie lubiła i jak się jej zdawało z wzajemnością, dlatego też podróż wydawała jej się udręką. W powozie panowała nieznośna cisza. Wisiała między jadącymi niczym ciężka mgła. Każde z nich patrzyło się na swoje buty, więc przyjazd pod szkołę powitali z wielką ulgą. Agnes szybko wyskoczyła z powozu i biegiem uciekła do Wielkiej Sali. Cicho zajęła swoje miejsce naprzeciw Ann i po prawej ręce Dracona. Czuła się przybita, tym całym wewnętrznym zamieszaniem. Kiedy zauważyła Snape'a jej serce wywinęło fikołka i coś ścisnęło ją w żołądku. Przyglądała mu się całą ceremonię przydziału, ale on uparcie nie chciał na nią spojrzeć. Kiedy wszyscy uczniowie zostali przydzieleni do swych nowych domów powstał dyrektor Albus Dumbledore i zaczął przemawiać z radosnym uśmiechem.

Pragnę powitać was drodzy uczniowie w tym cudownym dniu. Kolejny rok nauki przed wami. Pragniemy powitać nowego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, profesor Arthur Tossi. Profesor Severus Snape obejmie ponownie stanowisko mistrza eliksirów. W tym roku szkolnym profesor McGonagall będzie miała pod opieką praktykanta, naszego dawnego ucznia Charlesa Tallisa. Będzie on miał praktyki w klasie przygotowującej się do owutemów.

Na ten dźwięk Ann wymsknęło się głośne i paskudne przekleństwo. Na szczęście została zagłuszona oklaskami na cześć ich przyjaciela.


	3. Chapter 3

Ann stała na środku pokoju, na wpół ubrana w piżamę i darła się okropnie.

JAK ON MÓGŁ?! JAK?! NIC MI NIE POWIEDZIAŁ! JESTEŚMY PARĄ OD 3 LAT A ON MI NIC NIE MÓWI?! JAK TO TERAZ WYGLĄDA?! ON JEST TAK JAKBY PROFESOREM A JA UCZENNICĄ! I JESZCZE TRANSMUTACJA, NA DODATEK U MCGONAGALL! PRZYSIĘGAM ZABIJĘ GO JAK GO DORWĘ! A TY Z CZEGO TAK SIĘ CIESZYSZ?!

Ann zwróciła się w kierunku Agnes siedzącej na łóżku i czeszącej włosy.

Och z niczego to poprostu takie urocze kiedy stoisz tu sobie w spodniach od piżamy i w staniku, wygrażasz śmiercią swojemu ukochanemu drąc się przy okazji jakby ktoś obdzierał cię ze skóry.

Och tak hahaha bardzo zabawne. Nie wiesz gdzie jest reszta mojej piżamy?

Twoja piżama jest na podłodze w łazięce czyli tam gdzie ją walnęłaś. Naprawdę proszę nie drzyj się tak bo ściągniesz Snape'a, a my już w piżamach jesteśmy.

No, no kto jak kto, ale ty to chyba chciałabyś, żeby akurat Snape cię w niej zobaczył , szczególnie w tej którą masz na sobie dziś.

Obiecałaś nie być złośliwa i …

Zamknijcie się obie - do pokoju z łoskotem wpadła Millicenta - Parkinson tu idzie.

Ledwo co zdążyła to wydusić drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i stanęła w nich Parkinson.

Przyszłam wam powiedzieć, że jak Crowley nie skończy drzeć mordy to zaraz będziecie miały tu Snape'a na karku.

No co ty nie powiesz Pansy? Naprawdę, nie wpadłabym na to!

Och możesz być złośliwa ile chcesz Snowwood, ja tylko przyszłam was lojalnie ostrzec.

Parkinson wyszła trzaskając solidnie drzwiami.

Och jakież dramatyczne wyjście.

Cicho zamknijcie się, tam na górze jest ZA cicho, to zły znak pewnie Snape przybył.

Nie nie możliwe on prawie nigdy się tu nie fatyguje, chociaż... - Agnes spojrzała spojrzała na dziewczyny- Ann ubierz się do końca, Millie idź się kąpać o 22 gasimy światło, może tu nie przychodzić, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

Rano na śniadaniu panowała grobowa atmosfera, dziewczyny siedziały w ciszy jak na pogrzebie. Ann z nad swojej owsianki mordowała wzrokiem Charlesa, Agnes po cichu zaklinała Severusa Snape'a żeby na nią spojrzał, natomiast Millie miała wlepione spojrzenie w bliżej niezidentyfikowanym kierunku. Panów jeszcze nie było i może to nawet lepiej bo tylko by sobie popsuli nastrój. Nagle Ann i Agnes równocześnie syknęły. To Millie kopnęła je w kostki.

Sanpe z Charliem tu idą, będą rozdawać plany ogarnijcie się bo tak się zamyśliłyście, że wam to umknęło.

Co tu robi Charles? Nie powinien jak piesek biegać wokół McGonagall i pomagać jej rozdawać plany?

Nie praktyki nauczycielskie ma u McGonagall, ale bycia opiekunem domu uczy się od Snape'a.

Ciekawe jaki będziemy mieć w tym roku plan? Jaki przedmiot wybieracie na dodatkowe lekcje?

Na co Millie?

No na dodatkowe lekcje?

Jakie dodatkowe lekcje o czym ty bredzisz?

Nie słuchałyście wczoraj na uczcie prawda?

No nie , ale mów mów.

To tak. Każde z nas ma już raczej jakieś plany na przyszłość. Więc mamy sobie wybrać taki przedmiot kierunkowy z którego raz w miesiącu w sobotę będziemy mieli zajęcia od rana do wieczora z przerwą na lunch.

Och no to chyba fajnie? Może się czegoś nauczymy? Na pewno powtórzymy do OWUTEM-ów.

Owszem panno Snowwood. W tym celu zostały stworzone.

Agnes podskoczyła przestraszona, tuż koło jej lewego ramienia stał profesor Snape.

P-pan p-profesor nie zauważyłam pana.

Tak panno Snowwood? Aż tak absorbowała panią rozmowa z przyjaciółmi, że nie zauważyła pani nauczyciela?

Tak bo Millicenta opowiadała o zajęcia dodatkowych.

Tak samo jak dyrektor wczoraj, czemu pani nie słuchała?

Bo byłam zajęta.

Czym?

Niczym w sumie.- Agnes spuściła głowę

Rozumiem nie chce pani mówić? Dobrze. Porozmawiamy dziś o 20 w moim gabinecie, z reszta i tak musimy ustalić jakie zajęcie dodatkowe pani wybierze. Oto twój plan. Proszę być bardziej dziś skupionym, szególnie na eliksirach.-Snape odszedł łopocząc szatą.

O co mu chodzi. Na jakich eliksirach?

Mamy zaraz eliksiry Ann, przynajmniej ja i Agnes. A ty co?

Dwie godziny wróżbiarstwa, pięknie zaczynam żałować że to wybrałam, mogłam pójść na eliksiry chociaż męczyć się trzy razy w tygodniu na podwójnych eliksirach… Nie to nie dla mnie.

No bardzo pocieszające jesteś Ann. Pomyśl? Co ja mu powiem? Czemu nie uważałam? Pomóż mi wymyślić jakieś dobre kłamstwo lepiej!

Powiedz poprostu prawdę.

Co ty gadasz Millie przecież nie wejdę tam i nie powiem, że nie uważałam bo jestem zakochana!

No właśnie wejdziesz tam i to mu powiesz.

Czyś ty ogłupiała? Wyobrażasz sobie jego reakcję na taką rewelację?

No,ale ty nie powiesz mu naprawdę kto ci się podoba!

Rozwiń myśl Millie, zaczyna mi się to podobać.

No powiedz mu, że podoba ci się na przykład Zabini, a jesteś dziewczyną Dracona i masz taki wewnętrzny dylemat.

Nie spodziewałabym się po tobie takiego pomysłu Millicento Bulstrode ty zła osobo! Jest świetny.

Dziękuję za pochwałę Ann, a ty Agnes jak ci się on podoba? Zrobisz tak czy myśleć dalej?

Nie, dzięki Millie dość mi już pomogłaś, postaram się coś jeszcze wykombinować, a jak nie to użyję twojego pomysłu. Dobra idę na transmutację bo McGonagall będzie miała pretensje.

No leć ty nasz zakochany kwiatuszku! My zaraz dołączymy do ciebie!

Agnes wyszła szybkim krokiem z sali i po chwili znalazła się pod drzwiami sali transmutacji. Stała tam już spora grupa gryfonów. Ness siadła sobie pod ścianą i wyciągnęła książkę traktującą o zastosowaniu rogu dwórożca, w eliksirach. Czytała tak dłuższą chwilę, aż usłyszała szybkie kroki odbijające się od ścian. To szła McGonagall, wyraźnie zła. Otworzyła drzwi cały czas milcząc, nie odpowiedziała nikomu dzień dobry. Zatrzasnęła je za ostatnią osobą po czym stanęła za katedrą. Agnes usiadła w pierwszej ławce wraz z Draconem. W ławce po jej prawej siedział Potter z Weasleyem, natomiast po lewej Millie o dziwo z Longbottomem. Powoli odwróciła się do tyłu żeby szepnąć o tym Ann, ale ku jej zdziwieniu siedział tam sam Zabini. Ann stchórzyła, nie przyszła na lekcję ze swoim chłopakiem Charlesem Tallisem. _Gdzie w zasadzie Tallis jest? Przecież powinien tu przyjść wraz z McGonagall._

Witam państwa na pierwszej lekcji transmutacji w tym roku. Na siódmym roku będziemy głównie zajmować się transmutacją ludzi, ale też powtórzeniem materiału z poprzednich lat. Z tego powodu też macie dwie godziny transmutacji dodatkowo. Pewnie zastanawiacie się gdzie jest Charles Tallis, otóż te pięć podstawowych lekcji macie tylko i wyłącznie ze mną przez cały rok, natomiast godziny na powtórzenie będziecie mieli z Tallisem, oczywiście ja również podczas nich będę. Wiem, że dla większości z was _ślizgoni_ Charles Tallis jest starszym kolegą, ale w czasie zajęć macie do niego zwracać się _panie profesorze_. To tyle ze spraw organizacyjnych. Dziś będziemy zajmować się zaklęciem _Prima Aetas_. Czy ktoś z was wie jak ono działa? Tylko panna Granger? Naprawdę? A pani panno Snowwood? Nie wie pani? Czy poprostu nie chce się zgłosić?

Nie, pani profesor wiem.

To czemu się nie zgłosiłaś?

Ponieważ nie chcę w tym roku szkolnym dalej prowadzić tej niezdrowej rywalizacji z panną Granger. Nie muszę nikomu udowadniać, że jestem lepsza.

Panno Snowwood o czym pani mówi! Tu nie chodzi o rywalizację tylko o wiedzę, proszę podać sposób działania zaklęcia.

Zaklęcie _Prima Aetas_ jest zaklęciem ściśle związanym z transmutacją ludzką. Dotyczy tylko powłoki zewnętrznej, ma ją odmłodzić o 10 lat. Wiec gdyby rzucić to zaklęcie na któreś z nas uczniów wygadalibyśmy na 7 lat. Zaklęcie trwa około godziny no i oczywiście istnieje przeciwzaklęcie.

Dobrze panno Snowwood 5 punktów dla Slytherinu, a jeżeli poda mi pani przeciw zaklęcie, które nie obowiązuje was w podstawie programowej zarobi pani 15 punktów dla swego domu.

Oczywiście pani profesor, brzmi ono _Senis Aetas._

Dobrze panno Snowwood obiecane 15 punktów dla Slytherinu.

Resztę lekcji przesiedzieli przed lustrami i próbowali zmienić wygląd swojego partnera z ławki. Niestety nikomu z nich, nawet Granger się to nie udało.

Kolejne lekcje minęły Agnes dość szybko i w końcu nadeszła wyczekiwana podwójna lekcja eliksirów.


	4. Chapter 4

W lochach jak zwykle było chłodno. Agnes szła powoli korytarzem słysząc jak echo jej kroków odbija się od ścian. Bała się tej lekcji, wiedziała, że nie umie kontrolować swojego zachowania i choć Millicenta będzie jej pilnować coś może się wydać. Pchnęła lekko drzwi od sali Snape'a, które ustąpiły pod naciskiem dłoni. Zawsze były otwarte po to aby uczniowie mogli wejść do sali przed dzwonkiem. Profesor lubił kiedy wszyscy uczniowie byli na miejscach równo z dzwonkiem. W sali nie było nikogo. Agnes podeszła do swojego stolika i usiadła przy nim. Wyciągnęła swoją książkę i próbowała czytać jednak wszystkie jej wysiłki nie powiodły się. Po chwili do sali weszła Millicenta.

Millie czemu siedziałaś dziś na transmutacji z Longbottomem co?

Och no bo wiesz.. Ja zawsze siadam z kim wypadnienie, nie mam stałego "partnera" do siedzenia.

No przecież masz mnie!

Tak.. Jak akurat nie siedzisz z Ann, albo Draconem…

Ale to nie ta..

Nie nie tłumacz się nie mam ci tego za złe Draco to twój chłopak więc to oczywiste, że chcesz z nim siedzieć, a Ann to twoja przyjaciółka od zawsze nigdy nawet nie próbowałam między was wchodzić. Siadłam poprostu z Longbottomem bo chciałam usiąść blisko i to było jedyne miejsce.

Naprawdę Millie? Nie kłam. Mogłaś siąść z Pansy, siedziała tuż za tobą. Druga ławka to nie aż tak daleko.

No dobra.. Powiem ci bo jesteś moją przyjaciółką, ale nie teraz tylko wieczorem.

Kiedy Millicenta kończyła zdanie drzwi od klasy zamknęły się z trzaskiem. Za biurkiem w całej swej glorii stanął nie kto inny jak Postrach Hogwartu, Opiekun Slytherinu, Mistrz Eliksirów Severus Snape. Powiódł swoim spojrzeniem po klasie po czym machnął różdrzką i na tablicy pojawiły się ingrediencie oraz sposób wykonania.

Otwórzcie podręczniki na stronie 394, macie tam przepis na _Lessuslapideus._ Eliksir ten niweluje skutki zmęczenia i daje siłę na następne 24 godziny. Macie na uważenie go 1,5 godziny, fiolki z eliksirem lądują u mnie na biurku.

I tak zaczęła się kolejna dwugodzinna lekcja wytężonej pracy. Na początku Snape siedział przy swoim biurku i coś pisał, ale później wstał i zaczął przechadzać się pomiędzy kociołkami. Kociołki gryfonów jak zwykle zbierały złośliwe komentarze, natomiast kociołki ślizgonów, albo pochwały albo nie komentował ich w ogóle.

Teraz przyszła ich kolej. Ręce Agnes drżały tak, że musiała wsadzić je pod ławkę.

Dobrze panno Bulstrode, kolor powinien być trochę inny, ale nie najgorzej.

Panno Snowwood, pani eliksir jest trudny do zaakceptowania, nie skupia się pani dostatecznie.

Severus Snape przeszedł do kociołka Dracona, a Agnes myślała, że zwymiotuje z nerwów. Zawiodła go tak strasznie go zawiodła i zawiodła samą siebie. _Jak mogłam się nie skupić? Czy on tak bardzo mnie rozprasza? Co ja zrobiłam? Mam mu zaimponować, a nie robić z siebie tak ogromną kretynkę! Boże co ja najlepszego zrobiłam! Co ze mną jest nie tak! Jestem kretynką! Ja nie mam u niego szans! Nigdy nie zwróci uwagi na taką osobę jak jak! Bo kim ja jestem? Stanowczo brzydsza wersją swoje matki! Pogratuluj sobie Agnes Snowwood swojej własnej głupoty!_

Agnes zaraz po zakończeniu lekcji wypadła z sali jak burza i biegiem udała się do swojej sypialni, gdzie prawdopodobnie żuciłaby się na łóżko i wypłakiwała sobie oczy gdyby nie Millie wraz z Ann. Wpadły zaraz za nią do pokoju. Ann siadła na swoim łóżku, a Millie tuż koło Agnes.

No Ness nie ma o co płakać. Nic w sumie się nie stało. Powiedział tylko, że eliksir jest za słaby jak na ciebie, a w sumie to całkiem dobry. No nie płacz Ness następnym razem pójdzie ci lepiej. Wstań, doprowadź się do porządku i chodźmy na kolację. - mówiła Millie uspokajającym tonem.

Właśnie! Ma rację choć Ness, nie będziesz sobie wypłakiwać oczu przez naszego Mistrzunia. - jak zwykle taktownie stwierdziła Ann

Wy nic nie rozumiecie!

Czego nie rozumiemy Ness?

Straciłam u niego szansę! Zawiódł się na mnie! Zrobiłam eliksir gorzej od Granger! Nie chcę robić _w sumie dobrych_ eliksirów. Chcę je robić perfekcyjnie.

Nie miałaś stracić jakiej szansy. Kiedy się czegoś nie ma nie można tego stracić. Ty musisz się postarać, aby zyskać u niego szansę! Wiec wstań, ogarnij się, uczesz włosy i idź z nami na kolację!

Może w sumie masz rację… Tak zrobię, ogarnę się i pójdę na kolację.

Nie nie pójdziesz.

Co ty dajesz Millie! - wykrzyknęła Ann

Nie pójdzie bo musi iść do Snape'a w związku z zajęciami dodatkowymi tak jak ja już byłam, a ty dopiero jutro pójdziesz. Nie zdąży na kolację. Ogarnijmy cię Agnes, a później ty pójdziesz do profesora, a my do kuchni po bardzo późna kolację.

Agnes powoli zeszła z łóżka i siadła przy toaletce z lustrem. Drżącą ręką wzięła szczotkę i zaczęła czesać swoje lekko skręcone włosy. Doszła do wniosku, że są całkiem ładne, mają taki chłodny odcień brązu.

Co się tak sobie przygadasz co?- spytała Millie - Ładnej dziewczyny nie widziałaś?

Co ty mówisz Millie nie jestem ładna.

Piękna, nie. Ładna jak najbardziej. Masz geste zdrowe włosy, idealną, bladą cerę o której marzy nie jedna dziewczyna, wyglądasz jak zrobiona z marmuru, cera bez skazy i te duże zielone oczy w kształcie migdałów które tak ładnie lśnią.

Ale jestem gruba..

Cytując pewną dobrze znaną mi osobę" nie zaczyna się zdania od ale", a co do twojej figury nie jesteś gruba masz poprostu kobiece kształty tak jak Ann. Nie muszę ci przypominać, że panowie nie lubią 'wieszaków" prawda?

Szczególnie tacy dorośli panowie jak Severus Snape! - Ann dorzuciła swoje trzy grosze.

Dobra, dobra wierzę wam! - Agnes podniosła dłonie w geście poddania się chichocząc - Idę do profesora bo zostało tylko 5 minut a mam kawałek.

Agnes wyszła z pokoju i spokojnie ruszyła gu gabinetowi Mistrza. Czuła jak łomocze jej serce, jeszcze tylko 10 metrów zapuka i go zobaczy. Tego na punkcie którego wariuje od 5 klasy. Jeszcze tylko kilka kroków. I jest. Uniosła rękę i zapukała. Zza drzwi dobiegło ją zdenerwowane _Wejść!_. Otworzyła drzwi i ku jej zdziwieniu spostrzegła, iż profesor nie jest sam. W dwóch fotelach stojących naprzeciw biurka ktoś siedział. Ktoś kogo Agnes najmniej się tu spodziewała, szczególnie o tej porze.


	5. Chapter 5

W fotelach przed biurkiem Snape'a siedzieli Ronald Weasley i Harry Potter. Obydwaj odwrócili się zdziwieni w jej kierunku. Patrzyli się na nią z głupimi minami jak zaczarowani. Agnes stała w otwartych drzwiach i również patrzyła się na gryfonów z silnym zdziwieniem.

Panno Snowwood proszę tak nie stać - powiedział Snape z kwaśną miną, jednak Agnes dalej stała w otwartych drzwiach - PANNO SNOWWOOD!

T-tak panie profesorze?

Proszę zamknąć te drzwi. Wiem, że jest pani zdziwiona, ale to nie powód, aby stać w drzwiach jak kretynka. - w tym momencie Weasley zachichotał.

Weasley czy coś cię śmieszy?

Nie panie profesorze.

Ja jednak odniosłem wrażenie, że tak minus 10 punktów dla Gryffindoru. Weasley, Potter złamaliście regulamin to pewne, nawet nie chcę wiedzieć czemu ożywiliście tą zbroję. W każdym razie minus 25 punktów dla Gryffindoru i miesięczny szlaban zaczynając od jutra. Wynoście się!

Król Wieprzlej i Złoty Chłopiec wypadli z gabinetu jak oparzeni trzaskając solidnie drzwiami. Agnes powoli podniosła wzrok na Snape'a i przez przypadek spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

Panno Snowwood proszę usiąść - powiedział jedwabistym głosem który zazwyczaj zapowiadał długie i bolesne przesłuchanie - Czy wie pani w jakim celu panią tutaj wezwałem?

W celu omówienia wyboru mojego dodatkowego przedmiotu, panie profesorze.

I… - powiedział wyczekującym tonem opierając podbródek na palcach złączonych w piramidę.

Ponieważ nieuważałam na przemówieniu dyrektora, a powinnam uważać. Tymsamym okazałam brak szacunku wobec osoby starszej i mądrzejszej ode mnie.

Dokładnie panno Snowwood. Nie wiem co się z tobą dzieje. Wczoraj nie uważałaś na przemówieniu, chociaż byłem przekonany, iż jest wręcz odwrotnie, gdyż patrzyłaś się w stronę stołu prezydialnego. Od profesor McGonagall dowiedziałam się, że _postanowiłaś_ się nie zgłaszać w tym roku, gdyż _nie chcesz_ rywalizować z Panną Granger. Następnie uważyłaś zaledwie znośny eliksir jak na twoje umiejętności! Co się z tobą dzieje dziewczyno! Powiedz mi!

Agnes siedziała ze spuszczoną głową i wzrokiem wbitym w kolana. Postanowiła, że się nie odezwie przecież nie może mu powiedzieć, że się zakochała, a nie wymyśliła lepszego kłamstwa.

Panno Snowwood ja mam czas. Możemy tu siedzieć do jutra rana, aczkolwiek wolałbym, aby obyło się bez specjalnego zmuszania pani. Panno Snowwood niech się pani opamięta inaczej będę zmuszony wymusić na pani odpowiedź, a nie będzie to miłe ani dla pani, ani dla mnie. No więc panno Snowwood? Mówi pani z własnej woli czy ma wezwać pani rodziców?

D-dobrze p-powiem. Chodzipoprostuotożesięzakochałam.

Słucham panno Snowwood? Może pani powtórzyć raz jeszcze?

C-chodzi o to że.. że…że się zakochałam.

To, ze jest pani zakochana w Draconie Malfoyu wszyscy wiedzą od pani czwartego roku. Niech pani nie kłamie to nie oto chodzi.

Zakochałam się, ale w... Benjaminie Byronie, kapitanie drużyny krukonów.

Panno Snowwood tego się po pani nie spodziewałem! Przecież panie nie lubi Quiditcha! Nigdy pani nie przychodzi na mecze nawet, na mecze pana Malfoya!

Nno taak, ale Benjamin jest przystojny i inteligentny i taki czarujący.

Czy to jest jedyny powód pani rozkojarzenia?

Tak profesorze Snape.

W takim razie uważam ten temat za zamknięty. Mam tylko nadzieję, iż jest pani na tyle rozsądna by nie tracić głowy dla pierwszego lepszego zauroczenia. Skrzywdziłaby pani pana Malfoya.

Tak panie profesorze.

Jeżeli chodzi o twój dodatkowy przedmiot wybrała go już pani?

Nie profesorze cały czas się waham pomiędzy Eliksirami, a Zielarstwem.

Tak, a co pani planuje robić po Hogwarcie? Nadal myśli pani o byciu magomedykiem?

Szczerze mówiąc to tak, chociaż po SUM- ach zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad byciem Mistrzynią Eliksirów.

No cóż, jeżeli chodzi o magomedycynę to na pewno zielarstwo bardziej się pani przyda, natomiast co do drugiego wyboru, muszę przyznać iż ma pani predyspozycje na Mistrzynię. Jeżeli wybierze pani eliksiry nie będzie pani miała zajęć z całą grupą w sobotę tylko ze mną indywidualnie w niedzielę ponieważ szkoda marnować pani talent, pozostałe zasady się nie zmienią. Cały dzień zajęć z przerwą na lunch. Wybór należy do pani proszę to przemyśleć. Przyjdzie pani jutro i mi powie.

Nie profesorze ja już zdecydowałam. Skoro mam predyspozycje by osiągnąć Mistrzostwo w Eliksirach, to wezmę właśnie eliksiry.

Dobrze panno Snowwood poinformuję panią, o terminie i godzinie zajęć. Może już pani iść panno Snowwood.

Agnes powoli wstała z fotela, nogi miała jak z waty. W jej głowie huczały myśli. Będzie miała zajęcia ze Snapem! Sam na sam! Spełnienie marzeń. Podeszło do drzwi i już miała wychodzić, ale obróciła się w stronę profesora. Severus Snape pisał coś na kawałku pergaminu nisko pochylając głowę.

Panie profesorze, dobranoc… i dziękuję

Agnes szybko wyszła z gabinetu i popędziła biegiem do pokoju Wspólnego z uśmiechem wypisanym na twarzy. Nie wiedziała, że zostawiła Severusa Snape' a w stanie zaskoczenia, zmieszania i z burzą myśli.


	6. Chapter 6

Wersja 2

Agnes Snowwood wbiegła radośnie do sypialni siódmego roku i rzuciła się na łóżko.

Przyjaciółki spojrzały na nią dziwnie, kiedy zaczęła nucić pod nosem jakąś radosną melodię, zupełnie niepasującą do jej nastroju z przed wizyty u opiekuna domu.

-Coś się stało Agnes?- Spytała zdezorientowana Ann -Przed chwilą byłaś na granicy głębokiej depresji, a teraz wpadasz tu w podskokach i śpiewasz sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic jakąś piosenkę… Czyżby Snape poprawił Ci humor?- Powiedziała z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

\- Po pierwsze: nie „jakaś piosenkę", ale Unpredicteble Jęczących Wiedźm i: tak, Poprawił mi humor.

\- Cóż takiego nieprzewidywalnego uczynił mistrz eliksirów, że zjawiasz się tu cała w skowronkach? – Spytała Millie.

\- Nie dość, że uszło mi bez specjalnej kary za nieuważanie na uczcie to jeszcze będę miała indywidualne zajęcia ze Snape'm!

\- CO?! SAMA ZE SNAPE'M?! TY?! TO JEST MASOCHIZM! TU NIE MA SIĘ Z

CZEGO CIESZYĆ KOBIETO! CAŁY DZIEŃ ZE SNAPE'M? BĘDZIESZ MIAŁA GO DOŚĆ PO TRZECH GODZINACH SAM NA SAM!

\- Jejku…nie krzycz tak Ann, bo aż uszy puchną…mruknęła

Millie.

\- Bardzo się cieszę twoim szczęściem, Agnes. Może Snape nie jest idealny, ale na pewno

wiele Cię nauczy i wyniesiesz z tego jakąś korzyść.

\- Dziewczyny, nawet nie wiecie jak się cieszę! – Szepnęła podekscytowana Agnes.- To jest po prostu spełnienie marzeń! Nawet nie śmiałabym o coś takiego prosić, a tu proszę: spadło na mnie jak grom z jasnego nieba. Będę mogła go poznać. Dowiem się czy jestem zakochana w realnym człowieku, czy tylko w moim wyobrażeniu. Mam nadzieję, że polubi mnie, choć trochę. Raczej nie mam u niego szans jako kobieta, ale może będziemy mogli się chociaż przyjaźnić po ukończenie przeze mnie Hogwartu. Mnie naprawdę wystarczy tylko przyjaźń. Mam cichą nadzieję, że może przyjmie mnie na praktyki mistrzowskie po Hogwarcie, albo przynajmniej kogoś poleci. Wiem, że raczej nie jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni. Po szkole zostanę pewnie żoną Dracona…Będziemy mieli dzieci i tak dalej… Jednym słowem urocza sielanka. Jeżeli jednak nie mogę mieć Severusa Snape'a, to jedyną rzeczą, którą chcę jest jego przyjaźń….

\- Agnes… Ja… ja nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć. Z każdym dniem wydaje mi się, że jesteś coraz bardziej zakochana. Na początku myślałyśmy z Ann, że Ci przejdzie, ale coraz głębiej w to wchodziłaś. Nie mogłaś spać, nie mogłaś jeść, na niczym nie mogłaś skupić uwagi… Teraz masz wahania nastrojów. Wpadłaś tu pełna radości, a teraz zachowujesz się antypatycznie, jakbyś była na skraju depresji. Cokolwiek to jest, co do niego czujesz, to Cię rujnuje, Agnes – ciągnęła Ann. – Tak nie może być… Wciąż się o ciebie martwię. W szóstej klasie specjalnie udawałaś omdlenie dwa razy, żeby zwrócić jego uwagę na siebie. Twoje zachowanie zakrawa o desperację, a ja…. Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką Agnes ja się o ciebie martwię. Boję się o ciebie tak bardzo, że czasem chce mi się płakać. Wiem, że czasem robię Ci na złość, że dogryzam w związku ze Snape'm, ale ja po prostu staram się zniechęcić cię do niego, ale sama nie wiem jak… On Cię zniszczy, on niszczy kobiety w nim zakochane… Nie wiem czemu, ale tak jest tylko ty nie potrafisz tego dostrzec…

\- O czym ty mówisz? Jakie kobiety? Z tego, co wiem, Snape nigdy nie był z nikim związany…

\- Ja Ci tego nie mówiłam Agnes, ale kiedyś podsłuchałam moich rodziców, gdy rozmawiali o Snape'ie. O jego kobietach... Był związany z dwoma kobietami i obydwie nie żyją. Pierwsza zginęła w czasie pierwszej wojny… Została pojmana przez Armię Dumbledora, torturowana i zabita. Druga sama popełniła samobójstwo. Podobno nie mogła znieść jego sekretów i tego, że był taki nieczuły. Z nim jest coś nie tak. On ma jakiś sekret. Sekret, który niszczy wszystkie kobiety… Moja matka podejrzewa, że wpływ na to, jaki jest teraz, miała jakaś kobieta.. Musiał być w niej naprawdę zakochany, skoro miało to na niego, aż taki wpływ…

\- Jak teraz się zastanowić, to moja matka też kiedyś mówiła coś podobnego – dodała Millie. –Jestem jednak pewna, że wymieniła imię tej kobiety, ale nie jestem w stanie go sobie teraz przypomnieć…

\- Nigdy o niczym takim nie słyszałam, ale może powinnam podpytać matkę, co?

\- Głupi pomysł, Agnes. Zacznie coś podejrzewać, ale na pewno możemy się jakoś dowiedzieć kim była ta dziewczyna… Musiał ją poznać w Hogwarcie, bo matka mówiła, że zmienił się w okolicach siódmego roku. Wystarczy tylko przejrzeć roczniki naszej szkoły. To będzie żmudna praca, ale może się udać…

\- Masz rację Millie! Trzeba tylko przygotować jakiś plan… Agnes? Ty jesteś z nas najbardziej uporządkowana!

\- Więc zrobimy tak! Zgodziła się Agnes władczym tonem – Wiemy tylko tyle, że owa kobieta była uczennicą, nie wiemy czy starszą od niego, czy młodszą. Musieli poznać się w Hogwarcie, co daje nam około 40 dziewcząt w każdym roczniku.

Będzie to trzynaście roczników, czyli około 390 osób.

Każda z nas zajmie się jednym domem, a czwarty dom, powiedzmy: Gryffindor, sprawiedliwie podzielimy pomiędzy nas trzy.

\- Ok! – Krzyknęła Ann. – W najbliższy weekend zabieramy się do pracy! Bierzemy pergaminy, pióra ołówki i siedzimy w bibliotece do skutku! To niestety będzie ten łatwiejszy etap. Później trzeba ustalić, o którą uroczą kandydatkę chodzi…

\- Nie mam pojęcia jak to zrobimy. A…a może nie powinnyśmy grzebać w przeszłości? To może się na nas zemścić… Nawet nie jestem do końca pewna, czy chcę wiedzieć w kim jest zakochany mój obiekt westchnień…

\- Agnes, prosiłaś nas o pomoc w uwiedzeniu Snape'a tak? My nie mamy zamiaru tego robić, o ile nie dowiemy się, czym to może zagrozić naszej przyjaciółce. Zgadzasz się ze mną Ann?

\- Jak najbardziej! Słuchaj, Agnes. Millie ma sto procent racji! Nie chcę żeby coś

Ci się stało...


	7. Chapter 7

Kiedy nadeszła druga sobota miesiąca, Agnes nie sądziła, że można się w aż takim stopniu nudzić. Prawie wszyscy uczniowie z jej roku byli na zajęciach dodatkowych. Wyjątkami była ona, Hermiona Granger i trójka uczniów z Ravenclawu. Cała piątka miała odbyć indywidualne zajęcia z zielarstwa. Dziewczyna po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wiedziała, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Posprzątała bałagan na swoim łóżku, uprzątnęła kufer i odrobiła wszystkie prace domowe. Była pewna, że pozostało jej umierać z nudów do póki nie nastanie przerwa na lunch i będzie wreszcie mogła spotkać się ze swoimi znajomymi. Nagle, leżąc na łóżku, strąciła ręką książkę traktującą o rozpoznawaniu i unieszkodliwianiu wilkołaków. Spod książki wypadła jeszcze nie odrobiona praca domowa na Obronę przed Czarną Magią. Agnes przeszedł dreszcz. Jak to możliwe, że jeszcze tego nie odrobiła? Przecież to już na najbliższy poniedziałek! Szybko poderwała się z łóżka, złapała niedokończony esej, pióro i kałamarz. Wszystko wrzuciła do torby i szybkim krokiem ruszyła do biblioteki. Na miejscu zajęła swoje ulubione miejsce w fotelu, przy stoliku w głębi pomieszczenia, częściowo schowanym za regałami. Agnes pozostawiła swoje rzeczy na stoliku i zagłębiła się pomiędzy półki z książkami. Powoli weszła do działu ksiąg mówiących o zastosowaniu mrocznych zaklęć. Wybrała kilka książek, których tytuły wydawały się być obiecujące. Profesor Tossi zadał im esej na dwie rolki pergaminu, na temat użycia zaklęcia Cruentus Nitor. Było to wyjątkowo paskudne zaklęcie. Otworzyła pierwszą książkę i zagłębiła się w tekst.

 _Zaklęcie Cruentus Nitor powstało na początku piątego stulecia. Jego autorem był mag zwący się Veneficus i prawdopodobnie pochodzący z wizygockiego plemienia. Zaklęcie zostało wykorzystane na szerszą skalę podczas pierwszej wojny czarodziejsko - goblińskiej w 1548 na terenie Szkocji. Działanie zaklęcia jest stosunkowo nieskomplikowane. Kluczową sprawą jest sposób wypowiedzenia inkantacji. Każdy błąd może skutkować nieprzewidzianymi konsekwencjami dla rzucającego. Na przykład: w 1924 roku pewien czarownik wypowiadając źle inkantację został przemieniony w roślinę zwaną potocznie Lwim Krokiem. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, w jakich okolicznościach jego prawdziwa postać została przywrócona, jednak kolegium magiczne zgodnie twierdzi, że była to kwestia przypadku._

Agnes zagłębiała się w czytany tekst nic nie robiąc sobie z upływu czasu. Robiła skrzętne notatki, których objętość powoli się rozrastała. Nagle poczuła czyjś dotyk na ramieniu.

\- Panno Snowwood! Czy pani wie, która jest godzina? - Powiedziała rozeźlona pani Pince - Jest godzina dwudziesta druga! Właśnie zaczęła się cisza nocna! Proszę wziąć swoje rzeczy i udać się do dormitorium.

Agnes szybko spakowała notatki i raźnym krokiem ruszyła ku lochom Slytherinu. Starała się iść cicho i ostrożnie nie robiąc hałasu. Droga minęła jej w miarę spokojnie, raz tylko przy wejściu do lochów natknęła się na prefektów. Byli to jednak uczniowie jej domu, więc obyło się bez odejmowania punktów, szlabanów i wzywania nauczycieli. Wreszcie dotarła pod ścianę w lochu skrywającą ich pokój wspólny. Szybko wypowiedziała hasło i weszła do środka. Jeszcze wielu uczniów siedziało przy fantazyjnie porozstawianych stolikach. Agnes ogarnęła wzrokiem pokój. Chciała zamienić z Draconem choć słówko, jednak nigdzie go nie było. Dostrzegła za to Zabiniego siedzącego na fotelu tuż przed kominkiem. Powoli ruszyła ku niemu.

\- Cześć Blaise, mogę?- powiedziała Agnes wskazując na fotel obok niego.

-O! Ness! Może powinienem się obrazić? Od początku roku nas ignorujecie.

\- Kto was ignoruje?

\- No wy! - Powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem - Jakie damskie sekrety przed nami ukrywacie, co?

\- Oj, Blaise to nie żadne sekrety! Masz świadomość, że chodzimy z tobą i Draco tylko na Zaklęcia i Transmutację? Widujemy się zresztą na kolacji, co wieczór. Prawda?

\- Niby tak, ale nie siedzicie już z nami wieczorem przy kominku, jak dawniej. - Wyrzucił z siebie uderzając Agnes poduszką.

\- Gdybyś zobaczył ilość naszej pracy domowej, to już byś biegł ją jak najszybciej odrobić, o mały włos nie zabijając się na schodach.- Powiedziała ze śmiechem i oparła się o odebraną poduszkę.

\- No… jeżeli tak, to czujcie się usprawiedliwione. Zresztą jutro możemy spędzić razem cały dzień! Co ty na to żeby gdzieś się zaszyć i… może w coś pograć? Na przykład w eksplodującego durnia?

\- No, w sumie możecie iść, bo to całkiem fajny pomysł, ale beze mnie…

\- Co?! Jak to?! Dlaczego?

\- Nie mówiłam Ci? Mam dodatkowe zajęcia ze Snape'm, ale indywidualnie, ponieważ podobno mam „zadatki na mistrzynię eliksirów" i "żal marnować" mój talent…

\- Wow! Ness to super! Chociaż to w sumie nie wiem… Będziesz miała dla nas, swoich przyjaciół coraz mniej czasu…

\- Blaise, bardzo mi przykro, ale wiesz.. To jest moja szansa.. Może jedyna…

\- Wiem. Rozumiem. Nie będę miał o to pretensji…, a tak w sumie to chyba chciałaś się mnie spytać gdzie jest Draco, Co? Zgadłem? Mam zadatki na jasnowidza? - Powiedział robiąc minę uderzająco podobną do wyrazu twarzy profesor Trawelney.

\- Tak. Zgadłeś! A może przewidziałeś? Masz ogromne zadatki, a tak na poważnie, gdzie jest Draco?

Zabini zamiast odpowiedzieć wstał i pociągnął Agnes za sobą. Wyszli z pokoju wspólnego i wsunęli się do pierwszego wolnego pomieszczenia. Okazało się ono pustą i dawno nieużywaną klasą. Zabini rzucił na pomieszczenie zaklęcie wyciszające. Usiedli razem na ławkach i Blaise wreszcie się odezwał.

\- Draco dostał wieczorem sowę od ojca. Miał stawić się na zebraniu Śmierciożerców około godziny dwudziestej pierwszej w Malfoy Manor, ale to nie wszystko w liście była też wiadomość do nas…

\- Do nas? Czyli do kogo?

\- No… mnie, ciebie, Milicenty i Ann.

\- Co tam było napisane Blaise? Mam złe przeczucia…

\- Zostaliśmy przyjęci do grona Śmierciożerców - nowicjuszy. Jeżeli będziemy się dobrze spisywać, w święta złożymy Wieczystą Przysięgę i wypalą nam mroczny znak. Zostaniemy pełnoprawnymi członkami, Agnes!

\- Cieszysz się? - Zapytała Agnes drżącym szeptem.

\- Chyba sobie kpisz. Jestem cholernie przestraszony. Ja… Ja tego nie chcę Agnes! Nie jestem taki jak moja matka! Nie mam ochoty posłać siedmiu bogatych żon do grobu jeszcze przed trzydziestką! A ty? Cieszysz się?

\- Niespecjalnie… Też się … Mogę być podła dla gryfonów, czy puchonów, ale to tylko zabawa… Może spojrzysz na mnie jak na wariatkę, ale ja nie mam nic przeciwko mugolom… Oni mi zupełnie nie przeszkadzają…

\- Mam takie samo zdanie... Ja tego nie lubię, ale szczerze: Czy ktokolwiek z nas lubi? Draco ma depresję jak pomyśli, że musi tam iść! Ann dostaje szału na samą myśli, a Millie… Millie po prostu się nie nadaje i ma pełną tego świadomość!

\- Wychodzi na to, że jesteśmy nieudanym dziećmi naszych rodziców…

\- Na to wychodzi… - Blaise zaczął chichotać.

\- Co? O co chodzi, Blaise? Czemu się śmiejesz? - spytała z uśmiechem.

\- Nieudane dzieci… - zdołał z siebie wydusić

\- No, co w tym śmiesznego?

\- Dla naszych rodziców jesteśmy nieudani, bo nie mamy nic przeciwko szlamom i mugolakom. Dla reszty szkoły jesteśmy nieudani, bo jesteśmy Ślizgonami. Dla Snape' a jesteśmy nieudani, bo nie potrafimy pokonać Gryfonów w Pucharze Domów, ani w Quidittchu. Zawsze będziemy dla kogoś nieudanymi dziećmi…

\- Masz rację…Może w ogólnie nie powinniśmy się starać zadowalać kogokolwiek poza samym sobą…

\- Niby tak, ale dobrze wiesz, że to nie takie proste… Wyobrażasz sobie, jak mówimy swoim rodzicom, że nie chcemy być Śmierciożercami?

\- Nie, ale to musiałoby być piękne! - Powiedziała z rozmarzonym uśmiechem.

\- Dobra, Ness zwijajmy się. Jest prawie północ. Jeśli Snape nas przyłapie będą kłopoty stulecia.

\- Dobrze. Idźmy.

Dwójka Ślizgonów wyszła z sali i powoli podkradła się do rogu korytarza. Nagle Zabini raptownie się zatrzymał. Obrócił się i nakazał Agnes ciszę. Powoli wycofali się do wnęki i stanęli w cieniu figury przedstawiającej walkę fauna z ogromnym, mitycznym wężem. Zza rogu korytarza dobiegły ich nieśpieszne kroki i głosy. Pierwszy z nich rozpoznali niewątpliwie jako głos opiekuna ich domu, Severusa Snape'a, ale drugi był zbyt cichy by można było go rozpoznać. Dopiero, kiedy obie osoby weszły w pole widzenia udało im się zorientować kim jest druga z nich. Była to Alice Stoker. Dwa lata temu ukończyła Hogwart i w ostatnie święta została zaprzysiężona. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się na korytarzu, prawie na przeciwko ich kryjówki.

\- Severusie! Ja naprawdę nie rozumiem! Czy mógłbyś odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie? Dlaczego tak się zachowujesz?!

Agnes i Zabini spojrzeli na siebie ze zdziwieniem. Zastanawiali się o co może chodzić. Ta dziewczyna mówi do Snape'a na ty. Zresztą… co ona robi tu, w Hogwarcie? O tej porze? Jednak nie było im dane się tego dowiedzieć. Snape odwrócił się nagle i syknął.

\- Czy można być jeszcze większą kretynką niż ty, Stoker? To nie jest miejsce na tego typu rozmowę! Ktoś może podsłuchiwać! Na przykład siedzieć ukryty za tą rzeźbą! - Niedbale machnął ręką w stronę ich kryjówki.

\- Severusie! Masz paranoję! Tam nikogo nie ma, ale możemy sprawdzić jak chcesz.. - Powiedziała z kpiącym uśmiechem.

\- To był taki przykład, głupia dziewczyno! - Warknął - Lepiej się rusz!

Po chwili zniknęli za rogiem korytarza. Agnes z Zabinim zaczekali jeszcze chwilę i ruszyli w przeciwnym kierunku. Kiedy dotarli do pokoju wspólnego, było zupełnie pusto. Nie było widać żadnej, żywej duszy. Powoli usiedli na fotelach, które zajmowali przed dwoma godzinami.

\- Myślisz, że Snape nas widział? - Spytała drżącym głosem Agnes.

\- Nie wiem, Ness…

\- Mamy przechlapane, jeżeli nas widział.

\- To prawda, ale nie to mnie nurtuje. Czemu tu była Alice? Czego chciała? I od kiedy jest ze Snapem na „ty"?!

\- Cicho! Zamknij się! Nie tak głośno! Jest już późno Blaise, a my siedząc tu całą noc nic nie wskóramy! Zresztą mam jutro zajęcia z samego rana… Muszę iść Blaise... Dobranoc! - Rzuciła to ostatnie będąc w połowie drogi do sypialni.

Agnes cichutko wsunęła się do dormitorium. Dziewczyny już spały. Zresztą nic dziwnego. Miały za sobą na pewno ciężki dzień. Millie cały dzień spędziła ucząc się Zielarstwa, Ann spędziła go w klasie zaklęć. Agnes delikatnie podniosła z łóżka swoją piżamę i ruszyła ku łazience. Uchyliła drzwi i bezszelestnie weszła. Usiadła na wannie. Ten dzień był dla niej ciężki… Tyle rewelacji na raz! Nie chciała się przyznać nawet przed samą sobą, że była okropnie zazdrosna o Snape'a i o to, co zobaczyła czając się z Blaisem za pomnikiem. Poczuła lekkie ukłucie. Niewątpliwie była zazdrosna. Głupio zazdrosna. Próbowała przekonać samą siebie, że to, co robi jest bardzo nierozsądne. Przecież, na Merlina, ma chłopaka! I to dobrego, który ją naprawdę kochał. Potrząsnęła głową z niezadowoleniem i rozpuściła włosy.


	8. Chapter 8

Zdenerwowana Agnes stała pod drzwiami sali eliksirów lekko tupiąc nogą.

To było niebywałe, ale Severus Snape był spóźniony i to aż dwadzieścia

minut!

Dziewczyna wręcz nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Stała więc i czekała.

Zdążyła już niezliczoną ilość razy szarpnąć za klamkę z rosnącym

zdenerwowaniem. Czyżby zapomniał o jej zajęciach? To chyba niemożliwe,

szczególnie, że przy śniadaniu dostała wiadomość z przypomnieniem

godziny dzisiejszych zajęć. Może coś się stało? To chyba jednak

również nieprawdopodobne, prawda? Powiadomiłby ją! Minuty oczekiwania

ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Nagle usłyszała szybkie kroki

odbijające się echem od ścian kamiennego korytarza. Zza rogu wybiegła

Millicenta Bulstrode. Widać było, że jest wyraźnie wzburzona.

\- Agnes! - Krzyknęła z przejęciem - Jesteś spóźniona na eliksiry! Zaraz

po twoim wyjściu przyleciała sowa z informacją o zmianie miejsca waszych

zajęć! Leć do gabinetu Snape'a!

Agnes bez słowa ruszyła biegiem w kierunku, z którego przyszła Millie.

Lawirowała pomiędzy osobami na korytarzu, ale miała wrażenie, że z

każdym krokiem przybywa jej drogi zamiast ubywać. Była nie dość szybka!

Kiedy wreszcie stanęła przed drzwiami gabinetu, serce waliło jej jak oszalałe.

Czuła suchość w ustach i nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku. Nagle dopadło

ją uczucie samotności. Korytarz się wyludnił i zaległa pusta

cisza. Wydawało je się, że idzie na ścięcie. Nie można było się

bezkarnie spóźnić choćby minutę do mistrza eliksirów, a co dopiero trzydzieści.

Z ciężkim sercem powoli nacisnęła klamkę ciężkich, czarnych drzwi,

które otworzyły się płynnie ukazując ciemne wnętrze gabinetu. Jedynym

źródłem światła w pomieszczeniu był wysoki, stojący lichtarz na

świece, który rzucał lekką poświatę na biurko i mężczyznę, który

przy nim pracował. Agnes delikatnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi i stanęła

niepewnie w ich pobliżu lekko spuszczając głowę. Minuty ciągnęły się

leniwie, a on nie dał po sobie poznać, że w jakikolwiek sposób zauważył

jej obecność. To była taka forma kary. Powolna tortura. Uczeń zadręczał

się tym jaka będzie jego kara, zupełnie nieświadomy, iż ta już się

rozpoczęła i z każdą minutą będzie się stawać jeszcze okrutniejsza.

Wreszcie powoli poruszył się za biurkiem i spojrzał w jej kierunku.

\- Panna Snowwood… Ma pani świadomość ile czasu się pani spóźniła?

\- Tak panie profesorze…, ale jestem w stanie to wyjaśnić - dodała szybko.

\- Nie interesują mnie twoje wyjaśnienia… Zostaniesz ukarana za to

przewinienie. Powiedzmy… tygodniowym szlabanem? Poczynając od jutra ma się

pani pojawiać w moim gabinecie o godzinie dziewiętnastej. Zrozumiała pani?

\- Tak, profesorze.

\- W takim razie proszę zająć swoje miejsce i zabrać się za przygotowywanie

eliksiru według przepisu, który dla pani przygotowałem. - powiedział

machając ręką w bliżej niezidentyfikowanym kierunku.

Agnes ruszyła niepewnym krokiem do stołu, na którym stał

kociołek, a także leżała księga eliksirów. Powoli stanęła za nim i

spojrzała na otwartą stronę. Zamurowało ją. Eliksir na kaszel?

Naprawdę? Łatwiejszego się nie dało? Dziewczyna w zdumieniu spojrzała na

swojego mistrza eliksirów. Otwierała i zamykała usta nie będąc w stanie

wydusić z siebie pełnego zdania. Dlaczego?

\- Panno Snowwood, Czy jest jakiś problem? Stoi pani w bezruchu i nie może

wyartykułować zadania. - powiedział wpatrując się w niż beznamiętnym

wzrokiem.

\- Profesorze, czemu mam robić eliksir na kaszel? Przecież to miały być

zajęcia dla zaawansowanych. - W jej głosie było słychać nutkę urazy

\- Musi pani zrobić ten eliksir, gdyż na jego podstawię ocenie pani

umiejętności. Im szybciej pani go zrobi, tym prędzej przejdziemy do trudniejszych eliksirów. Proszę zaczynać!

Agnes spuściła głowę i zaczęła przygotowywać eliksir. Gorliwie

siekała, kroiła i ucierała. Starała się to robić szybko, ale też

dokładnie. Chciała udowodnić, że jest świetna. Starała się jak mogła i

kiedy wreszcie przelała odrobinę płynu do fiolki i spojrzała na zegar

poczuła dumę. Statystyczny pierwszoroczniak robi ten wywar w godzinę. Agnes

skończyła po piętnastu minutach. Delikatnie podeszła do biurka wciąż

piszącego coś Snape'a i postawiła na nim fiolkę. Mężczyzna

przeniósł wzrok na naczynie napełnione lśniącą, szarawą cieczą. Powoli

zamieszał zawartością i uniósł wzrok na zegarek.

\- Dobrze zrobiony panno Snowwood, ale… zajęło to pani zbyt dużo czasu.

Spodziewałem się jakichś 10 minut. W takim wypadku zrobimy coś innego,

niż planowałem. Proszę podejść po biblioteczki i wyciągnąć księgę

oprawioną w czarny safian. Stoi na piątej półce od dołu. Jest ósma

licząc do prawej strony.

Agnes podeszła i zabrała wskazaną pozycję. Przelotnie spojrzała na tytuł

i jedynym co zauważyła było to, że nie jest po angielsku. Położyła

książkę na biurku i spojrzała na mistrza eliksirów. Mężczyzna powoli i

leniwie wyciągnął rękę w stronę książki. Powoli ją otworzył i

spojrzał na spis treści. Szybko przerzucił kilka kartek i otworzył

książkę na pożądanej przez siebie stronie. Zdecydowanym gestem podał ją

Agnes. Dziewczyna pobieżnie zerknęła na stronę. Książka była po

łacinie, ale nigdy nie słyszała o eliksirze, który prawdopodobnie będzie

musiała uwarzyć.

\- Jak podejrzewam zna pani łacinę, panno Snowwood?

\- Tak, profesorze.

\- Jednak nigdy nie słyszała pani o eliksirze, który będzie musiała warzyć?

\- W rzeczy samej profesorze.

\- Elixir mane tristitiarum to potężna mikstura, która ma na celu usidlić

wszystkie zmysły i sprawić, by nie działały prawidłowo. Dezorientuje on

przeciwnika osłabiając wszelkie bariery. Dzięki temu można podać mu

Veritaserum i jeżeli nie jest to umysł naprawdę dobrze strzeżony, eliksir

prawdy zadziała. Jest to jeden z eliksirów, który musi umieć sporządzić

prawdziwy mistrz. Proszę udać się do składziku i wybrać potrzebne

składniki.

Agnes bez słowa weszła do składziku i zaczęła rozglądać się po

półkach. Miała trudności w odnalezieniu składników, gdyż nie rozumiała na jakiej zasadzie były poustawiane. W końcu, gdy znalazła prawie wszystko i

odstawiła na stół przy którym pracowała, chcąc wrócić po skrzydełka

chochlików kornwalijskich potknęła się o stołek i nie chcąc upaść

złapała się jednej z półek, zrzucając małe czarne pudełeczko. Podczas

upadku przedmiot otworzył się, a jego zawartość wpadła pod regał.

Spanikowana Agnes delikatnie wyjrzała ze składziku, aby sprawdzić czy

delikatny brzdęk zwrócił uwagę mistrza. Snape był jednak zbyt zajęty, by

zwrócić na to uwagę. Trochę spokojniejsza Agnes podniosła pudełko z

podłogi. Była to mała aksamitna szkatułka. Wyraźnie na biżuterię. Delikatnie odstawiła ją na stołek i schyliła się by wyciągnąć jej

zawartość spod regału. Ku swojemu zdumieniu wyciągnęła lekko

zaśniedziały, złoty grzebyk do włosów Ozdoba miała kształt owada. Jego

skrzydełka były wysadzane drobnymi zielonymi kamieniami. Odwłok stanowił

jeden duży szmaragd. Krótko mówiąc: kosztowna rzecz. Z tyłu odwłoku w

złocie były wygrawerowane dwie litery. Prawdopodobnie inicjały. Agnes sama

nie wiedziała co nią kieruje, ale wyciągnęła różdżkę z szaty i

szepnęła - Gemino!. Na jej ręce leżały teraz dwa identyczne grzebienie.

Dziewczyna szybko schowała duplikat do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty, a

oryginał ostrożnie schowała do aksamitnego pudełeczka. Wszystko

odłożyła na miejsce i ruszyła ku drzwiom. Zamknęła je za sobą i

zajęła się przygotowaniem mikstury. Przepis był wyjątkowo skomplikowany,

a dodatkowo rozpraszał ją Snape, który co jakiś czas podchodził do stołu,

stawał za nią i zaglądał jej przez ramię do kociołka, a trzeba

przyznać, że zatrzymywał się naprawdę blisko. Agnes nie podejrzewała, by

to robił specjalnie, ale od czasu do czasu przeszywała ją myśl, że Snape

wie o grzebieniu. Po istnych czterech godzinach katorgi, eliksir był

skończony. Miał osobliwą barwę. Wyglądał jak woda, do której

wsypano delikatny, srebrny brokat. Blade drobinki krążyły w cieczy, jak

gdyby wykonywały swoisty taniec. Kiedy w końcu oderwała wzrok od substancji,

odsunęła się od kociołka i cichym głosem zawołała mistrza

eliksirów. Mężczyzna stanął koło Agnes i zamieszał energicznie wywar.

\- Muszę panią pochwalić, panno Snowwood. Jest prawie idealny. Jedynym

mankamentem jest to, że drobinki powinny trochę szybciej krążyć, ale to

nic biorąc pod uwagę, że to dopiero pierwsza próba. - Spojrzał na

zegarek - Jest już godzina dwunasta więc proszę udać się na lunch. Niech

się pani stawi w lochach z powrotem za dwie godziny.

Agnes szybko ruszyła ku drzwiom i żwawym krokiem ruszyła ku Wielkiej Sali.

Na miejscu zastała swoje przyjaciółki siedzące przy stole. W połowie

drogi do stołu ślizgonów podszedł do niej Draco.

\- Agnes… ja wiem, że jesteś zajęta, ale czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać? Wezmę

trochę jedzenia z kuchni i spotkamy się na błoniach pod wierzbą

płaczącą, przy jeziorze? Powiedzmy… za dziesięć minut?

\- Dobrze, ale za dwadzieścia. Muszę powiedzieć coś dziewczynom, a mam i

tak dwie godziny przerwy.

Draco szybko ucałował Agnes w policzek i ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku. Dziewczyna usiadła na ławie, na przeciw koleżanek.

\- Drogie panie! Spójrzcie, co znalazłam. - Agnes podała pod stołem grzebyk

Millicencie - Tam są inicjały. To chyba tej dziewczyny, w której był

kiedyś zakochany. Jak wam idą poszukiwania? Znalazłyście coś?

\- Tak. Moja matka, gdy ją delikatnie podpytałam powiedziała, że często

rysował z maniakalnym uporem właśnie te inicjały, które są z tylu

grzebienia. - Powiedziała Ann. - Czyli można powiedzieć, że mamy pewność,

co do tych inicjałów.

\- Idź do Draco, Agnes. My z Ann wykreślimy pozostałe osoby z listy i

przedyskutujemy to, jak wrócisz z zajęć. - Szepnęła Millie - Leć

Agnes! Nie każ mu czekać! On jest już wystarczająco przybity.

Agnes wyszła z sali i dość szybko dotarła na umówione miejsce. Draco już tam siedział i miał do zaoferowania naleśnik ze słodkim serkiem i konfiturą jeżynową. Usiadła obok niego i zajęli się konsumpcją w zupełnej ciszy. W pewnym momencie Draco chwycił Agnes za dłoń. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

\- Agnes, jesteśmy parą od dawna i muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Tylko Cię

proszę, Nie przerywaj się. Niedługo na jakiś czas zniknę z Hogwartu. Będę

wykonywać ważne zadanie i nie będziemy się mogli przez pewien czas

kontaktować. W żaden sposób…

\- Draco… To nie możliwe! Będę się o ciebie martwić. Jesteś częścią mnie! Tak nie może być.

\- Przewidziałem to. Mam coś dla ciebie. - Draco sięgnął do kieszeni szaty

i wyjął małe pudełeczko. - To pierścionek. Może niezbyt piękny, ale

stworzyłem go własnoręcznie i ma magiczne właściwości. Gdyby mi się

coś stało kamień poczernieje i zacznie Cię parzyć w dłoń. - Podał jej

pudełeczko, wstał i odszedł.

Agnes siedziała pod drzewem jak zaczarowana. W końcu, gdy otrząsnęła się

z szoku powoli uchyliła wieczko. Od razu pomyślała, że Draco mylił się mówiąc, że nie jest ładny. Dla Agnes był piękny i delikatny. Z pięknym kamieniem o głębokim, niebieskim kolorze. Ze wzruszeniem wsunęła go na

serdeczny palec i uświadomiła sobie, że mimo wszystko jej miłość do

Dracona jest głęboko zakorzeniona i wyjątkowo silna. Kochała ich obu.

Dracona i Severusa. Tylko w inny sposób. Draco to było coś silnego,

stałego. Był jej opoką, dawał jej moc by działać. Severusa pożądała w

sposób cielesny. To było namiętne i romantyczne, ale zupełnie nie

logiczne. Z westchnieniem wstała i ruszyła ku lochom powoli chowając

pudełko do kieszeni szaty. Wsunęła się do gabinetu mistrza eliksirów i

usiadła na blacie swojego stołu. Profesora jeszcze nie było, a ona nie

mogła przestać myśleć o Draconie. Ze stanu zadumy wyrwało ją

chrząknięcie. Przed nią stał mistrz eliksirów.

\- Panno Snowwood. Czy możemy zaczynać? Teraz przejdziemy do części

teoretycznej. Sprawdzimy pani wiedzę. Proszę siąść na przeciw mojego

biurka.

Dziewczyna posłusznie usiadła i wbiła wzrok w swoje splecione na podołku

dłonie.

\- Proszę zatem wymienić podstawowy składnik eliksiru Stokera.

\- Czarnuszka goblinowata.

\- A czym jest owa czarnuszka goblinowata?

-Jest to minerał. W naturze występuje w kolorze czarno - zielonym, jednak

da się zmieniać jego barwę przy pomocy silnych zaklęć kompresujących.

Zbiera się go tylko podczas nowiu, w Górach Sowich na terenie Polski.

Niezwykle ciężko go spotkać, gdyż występuje w pobliżu siedlisk wróżek

skalnych.

\- Dlaczego używanie go jest tak niebezpieczne?

\- Ponieważ może zdestabilizować wywar i doprowadzić do zmiany natury

eliksiru. Na przykład zamiast eliksiru leczniczego może wyjść silna

trucizna.

\- Dobrze. Nowy? - spytał wskazując pierścionek na palcu Agnes.

\- Słucham, profesorze?

\- Czy to nowy pierścionek? Rano nie widziałem go u ciebie.

\- Tak, jest nowy.

\- Czyli pan Malfoy wreszcie zdecydował się wszystko powiedzieć? Długo

się zbierał. Jeżeli będzie się pani chciała z nim skontaktować to tylko

przeze mnie i będą mogły być to tylko krótkie, ustne informacje.

\- Ta…tak, profesorze. - Powiedziała zaskoczona.

Ponownie przystąpili do odpytywania, a kiedy skończyli, Agnes była tak

wykończona, że ledwo co dotarła do pokoju wspólnego. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, że tam czekają na nią kolejne rewelacje.


	9. Chapter 9

Zmęczona ślizgonka wkroczyła do swojego dormitorium i padła na łóżko. Kiedy już

zaczynała przysypiać z letargu wyrwało ją uderzenie drzwi o futrynę. Do pokoju wpadły dwie

siódmoroczne ślizgonki. Jedna z nich z impetem usiadła na łóżku Agnes rozbudzając ja do

końca.

\- Co się dzieje? spytała lekko zamroczona dziewczyna.

\- Mamy dla ciebie świetną informację! W tamtym czasie w Hogwarcie uczyły się tylko

trzy osoby o tych inicjałach. Jedną możemy od razu odrzucić, bo rozpoczęła swoją

naukę wtedy gdy Snape był na siódmym roku. Więc pozostały nam tylko dwie. Jedna

była gryfonką, a druga krukonką. To wiele wyjaśnia nie sądzisz Agnes? To dlatego

nikt ze Slytherinu nie wiedział kim ona jest. Było im łatwo się ukrywać.

\- To prawda. przyznała Agnes. A teraz chcę poznać ich nazwiska!

\- Jedna z nich to Laverne Evertt, a druga Lily Evans.

\- Evans? Chyba już gdzieś słyszałam o tej dziewczynie, ale to chyba bez większego

znaczenia. Z resztą mogę się mylić.

\- Oj dziewczyny i co my teraz zrobimy? powiedziała Ann wyciągając się na łóżku.

\- Którą mamy godzinę? z szatańskim uśmiechem spytała się Millie.

\- Równo dwudziestą.

\- Czyli mamy jeszcze dwie godziny. Ruszajmy do biblioteki.

\- Po co? sapnęła z niezadowoleniem Ann.

\- Przejrzymy ich rocznik, zobaczymy jak wyglądały i co możemy z tej książeczki o nich

wyciągnąć. Bez tego nie ruszymy. Nie będziemy wiedziały z kim rozmawiać i kogo

podpytać.

\- Nie jeżeli ci się nie chce to zostań Ann. My z Millie pójdziemy. - powiedziała Agnes.

Dziewczyny żywo ruszyły ku bibliotece. Szybko tam dotarły i sprawnie wślizgnęły się między

półki z rocznikami. Nie bywałe, ale niektóre z nich sięgały założenia Hogwartu! Po dość

mozolnym i uporczywym szukaniu znalazły upragniony rocznik. Wyjęły go z półki i zabrały

do jednego ze stolików między regałami. Usadowiły się na fotelach i zaczęły przeglądać.

Szybko znalazły pierwszą z nich Laverne. Wybitna uczennica, która zdobyła same W na

SUM ach i kilk na OWUTEM ach. Dodatkowo grała na pozycji szukającego w

Ravenlawie. Agnes powątpiewała by chodziło o nią. Więc to musiała być to ta druga

dziewczyna. Lily Evans. Prymuska i prefekt naczelna. Gdyby dziewczyna mogła wybierać

kim jest LE preferowałaby Laverne. Niską, pulchną i piegowatą okularnicę, o brzydkich

mysich włosach i nijakich oczach. Podejrzewała jednak, że przyszło jej rywalizować z piękną

gryfonką. Dziewczyna ze zdjęcia miała piękne, długie kasztanowe włosy, idealnie bladą cerę

i ogromne, zielone oczy. Była ręcz zatrważająco piękna. Agnes czuła, że w otwartej

rywalizacji nie miały by szans, ale jednak przyjdzie jej mierzyć się tylko ze wspomnieniem,

echem dawnej osoby.

\- Millie, czy nie masz wrażenia, że skądś znasz tą Lily?

\- Tak mam takie wrażenie, ale nie mam bladego pojęcia, kim ta kobieta jest.

\- Wiesz czuję, że ja to wiem, ale to jest jakby na obrzeżach umysłu. Ciężko to

dosięgnąć. Będzie mnie to męczyło długi czas.

\- Czyli też tak jak ja na pierwszy rzut oka wyeliminowałaś Laverne? szepnęła Millie.

\- Tak. to musi być... Agnes nagle umilkła patrząc się dokładnie na jakiś punkt tuż nad

ramieniem Millie.

Dziewczyna powoli się odwróciła i zrozumiała co ją tak sparaliżowało, a raczej wypadałoby

powiedzieć kto. Plecami do nich przy jednym z regałów stał Snape. Millie szybko porwała

rocznik i uciekła między regały. Chwilę później Snape odwrócił się w się w stronę Agnes i

powoli podszedł do jej stolika.

\- Witam panno Snowwood. Czy wie pani, którą mamy godzinę? Cisza nocna

rozpocznie się za dziesięć minut i wypadałoby, gdyby się pani udała do pokoju

wspólnego Slytherinu.

\- Oczywiście profesorze. Już idę tylko muszę chwilę zaczekać na Millicentę.

\- Jestem pewien, że panna Blustrode poradzi sobie sama w powrocie do dormitorium.

Ten moment wybrała właśnie Millie by wyjść zza regału.

\- Dobry wieczór profesorze. Idziemy Agnes?

\- Tak idźmy Millie. Dobranoc panie profesorze.

\- Dobranoc panie profesorze.

\- Dobranoc - powiedział Snape lekko unosząc lewą brew.

Dziewczyny szybko pobiegły do dormitorium. Dobudzenie Ann zajęło im jakiś czas, ale

dziewczynie przeszło zmęczenie, gdy się dowiedziała, że są prawie pewne kim jest LE.

Zgodziła się z nimi, że skądś kojarzy to nazwisko, ale nie jest w stanie powiedzieć kim jest

owa dziewczyna.

-Słuchajcie! Wpadłam na genialny pomysł kiedy was nie było. Jutro są eliksiry

prawda?

-No tak Ann są, ale co z tego?

\- No więc mam genialny pomysł. Założysz jutro ten grzebień na eliksiry. Dowiemy się

jak zareaguje na jego widok!

\- No nie wiem czy to jest dobry pomysł. Może się zezłościć.

\- Ale w sumie za co Agnes? powiedziała Millie Nic przecież nie zrobiłaś. Z resztą z

tyłu jest wytłoczona nazwa jubilera. Mugolskiego jubilera. Nawet ja znam jego nazwę.

Oni nie robią biżuterii na zamówienie. Więc takich grzebieni jest na świecie wiele.

\- No dobrze zrobię to, ale na waszą odpowiedzialność.

Agnes stoi na środku pustego, zamglonego pola. Nie wiele widzi i prawie nic nie słyszy.

Czuła cienie na krańcach swojego pola widzenia, ale nie mogła się w żaden sposób

poruszyć. Czuła, że jest przytwierdzona do ziemi. Nagle usłyszała za sobą przeciągły krzyk i

ku swojemu przerażeni zorientowała się kto krzyczy. Znała ten głos bardzo dobrze. To był

Draco i było słychać, że zwija się w konwulsjach. Obudziła się nagle zlana zminym potem.

Nad nią stała Millie, która pomogła jej się przygotować. Ślizgonka idąc na śniadanie trzęsła

się jak osika. Nie mogła skupić się na jedzeniu. Miała wrażenie, że robi coś złego, a jedzenie

szło jej wyjątkowo topornie. Mdliło ją i czuła zawroty głowy. Z każdą minutą czuła się coraz

gorzej. Kiedy Millie wpięła grzebień w pięknego koka Agnes dziewczyna poczuła, że nogi

uginają się pod nią.

\- Millie? Może to nie jest dobry pomysł? Co?

\- Nie wiem czy jest dobry, ale teraz jest stanowczo zbyt późno by nad tym rozmyślać.

Musimy wejść do sali.

Dwie ślizgonki usadowiły się w trzeciej ławce od końca. Millie wręcz siłą zmusiła Agnes by ta

usiadła od strony przejścia. W ten sposób mistrz eliksirów już od progu powinien zauważyć

eteryczna ozdobę we włosach Agnes. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem i Severus

Snape szybko przeszedł przez salę. Stanął jak zwykle za biurkiem efektownie zamiatając

szatami. Ze złością kazał im przygotować jakiś eliksir, a sam zajął się jakimiś pracami

leżącymi na jego biurku. Dziewczyna czuła się dość spokojnie dopóki mistrz eliksirów nie

zaczął chodzić po sali. Z drżeniem przyjmowała każdy jego krok. Już miał do niej podejść

kiedy zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Czuła jego palące spojrzenie wbite w tył jej głowy, w której

aktualnie trwała gonitwa myśli. Ogarniała ją silna panika. Mistrz eliksirów powoli się do niej

zbliżył. Stanął bardzo blisko. Czuła ciepło bijące od jego ciała i oddech lekko muskający jej

szyję. Była pewna, że zagląda przez jej ramię do kociołka. Nagle jednak poczuła lekki dotyk

na spince w swoich włosach. Czuła jej lekkie poruszenie. Dłoń ześlizgnęła się na jej upięte

w kok włosy. Mistrz eliksirów odsunął się od niej i przeszedł do stanowiska Millie. Czuła

lekkie drżenie w koniuszkach palców. Miała przyśpieszony oddech. Nagle targnęły nią silne

mdłości i wszystko stało się czarne.

Pod plecami czuła chłód kamiennej podłogi. Coś twardego wbijało się jej w tył głowy. Powoli

otworzyła oczy, ale światło ją oślepiło i zmusiło do ponownego ich zamknięcia. Poczuła

zimny dotyk na nadgarstku i zmusiła się do otworzenia oczu. Koło niej klęczał mistrz

eliksirów i sprawdzał jej puls. Klasa była pusta, tylko kolo jej stolika stała lekko przerażona

Millie.

\- Zemdlała pani panno Snowwood. Jak się pani teraz czuje?

\- Nie najlepiej profesorze.

\- W takim razie będzie trzeba panią przenieść do skrzydła szpitalnego. Panno

Bulstrode! Proszę iść po panią Pomfrey! Byle szybko!

\- Panno Sn... - reszta zadania utonęła w ciemnej mgle.

Kiedy Agnes ocknęła się po raz kolejny była już w skrzydle szpitalnym. Wokoło panowała

ciemność i tylko w biurze magomedyczki paliła się jedna, samotna lampka. Zorientowała

się, że jest na sali sama. Ta świadomość spowodowała, że czerń zaczęła na nią napierać.

Czuła ucisk w klatce piersiowej i ciężar, jakby ktoś na niej siadł. Nie mogła złapać oddechu i

czuła powracające mdłości. Nie mogła wydać z siebie głosu, z jej ust wychodziły tylko

niejasne głoski. Poczuła, że coś uwiera ją w tył głowy. Ten grzebyk nadal tam jest! Nagle

drzwi od skrzydła szpitalnego otworzyły się wydając okropne skrzypienie rozrywające ciszę

na kawałki. To był Snape szedł w jej kierunku, a jego oczy zlewały się z ciemnością nocy.

Coś mówił, ale Agnes widziała tylko oczy. Z ich pustki zaczęła wyzierać nienawiść. On chciał

wyrządzić jej krzywdę! Zaczęła miotać się po łóżku, ale nie mogła wstać. Czuła jego ręce

zaciskające się wokół jej ramion jak imadła. Coś krzyczał,a Agnes nie chciała wiedzieć co.

Sekundy stawały się minutami, minuty latami, a on nadal stał nad nią. W jej głowie trwałą

chaotyczna gonitwa i nagle coś przebiło się przez strumień pierwotnego lęku.

\- PANNO SNOWWOOD! PROSZĘ SIĘ OPANOWAĆ!

Agnes spojrzała na niego oczami pełnym zwierzęcego strachu, cała się trzęsąc. Czuła, że

leży w jego uścisku. Teraz jego oczy nie wyrażały już chęci mordu, ale coś czego nie umiała

zidentyfikować.

\- Panno Snowwood? Co się dzieje? Wezwała mnie madame Pomfrey. Mówiła, że

masz jakiś napad, że nie wie co się z tobą dzieje. Co cię tak przestraszyło? Co

spowodowało atak?

\- Grzebień...

\- Słucham?

\- Grzebień! Niech pan go wyjmie z moich włosów! BŁAGAM!

\- Panno Snowwood, pani ma rozpuszczone włosy. Ten zielony grzebień zabrała

panna Bulstrode... Proszę się uspokoić. Pamięta pani co ją tak zdenerwowało?

\- N-nie - powiedziała przez ściśnięte gardło, czuła, że znów słabnie i osuwa się w ciemność.


End file.
